


Шон-ха'лок

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Pon Farr, Romulan!Kylo, Star Trek!AU, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan!Rey, mary sue vibes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Проводя рутинную проверку ретрансляторов, Рей замечает след неизвестного корабля и отклоняется с курса, чтобы выяснить, чей он и зачем тут находится.





	Шон-ха'лок

**Author's Note:**

> Нитакая!вулканка!Рей, ромуланец!Кайло и, разумеется, пон-фарр. Ну или что-то вроде. Каноном тут и не пахнет, ни одним из двух :3  
> Шон-ха’лок – в переводе с вулканского «поглощение, втягивание», примерно то же, что и «любовь с первого взгляда» со знаком минус, потому что провоцирует излишние эмоции и прочую суету духа.
> 
> [Отличная статья, которая использовалась при написании](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4124014)  
> [Вулканский словарь](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)

**-1-  
**

Протокол проведения планового осмотра ретрансляторов подразумевал, что в момент обсервации проверяющий не должен был употреблять пищу, но о напитках речи не было, а Рей еще и дополнительно подстраховалась, используя кружку-непроливайку, снабженную крышкой и клапаном. На дне у такой кружки был магнит, позволявший крепить ее к любой поверхности. Этот раритет из тех времен, когда люди еще не изобрели гравитационный компрессор, подарил Рей Финн — ее друг. Финн стал ее первым знакомым, когда она прибыла на исследовательскую базу-5.3. Отвыкшая от человеческих отношений, Рей поначалу отнеслась к нему холодно, но потом быстро «оттаяла» — как выражался Финн.

В конце концов, большую часть жизни она провела, не подавляя эмоции, а вполне давая им ход, так что ей легко было общаться с людьми.

Рей выросла на Джакку — захудалой пустынной планете класса Миншара. Возможно, даже родилась там, но выяснить это не представлялось возможным. Она провела там двенадцать лет своей жизни, пока в один, без преувеличения, прекрасный день на аванпост Ниима не приземлился шаттл с USS «Праксеум» — корабля флота Федерации Объединенных Планет. Рей хорошо запомнила этот день, не только из-за того, что тогда прилетели земляне, но еще из-за того, что ее обсчитал мерзкий Ункар Платт. Когда Рей попыталась доказать ему, что заслуживает больше пайков, он лишь рассмеялся, а его подручные оттолкнули ее в сторону, пропуская к окошку выдачи следующего мусорщика. Рей была сильной для своего возраста, но со взрослыми ничего сделать не могла. Ей оставалось только повернуться и пойти в свое убежище — так она и сделала, пиная на ходу песок и стараясь проглотить застрявший в горле ком. Ей было обидно до слез, но плакать она не собиралась. В пустыне слезы — лишь напрасная трата влаги.

И когда ее окликнули:

— Эй! Ты что — вулканка? — Рей резко развернулась, готовая огрызнуться. Ее редко звали по имени, чаще по прозвищам — Вулканка, Остроухая, Зеленокровая. Ровесники не часто упражнялись в остроумии за ее счет, потому что знали, что Рей может дать сдачи. А вот те, кто был старше, любили пройтись по ее происхождению. «Мы отрежем тебе кончики ушей и сделаем из них брелки!» «Покажи, как ты моргаешь третьим веком?» «Говорят, вулканцы могут жрать один песок, не давайте ей пайков!» Неудивительно, что вопрос Рей восприняла вполне однозначно. Но произнесен он был не с вызовом, а с удивлением. И задал его не завсегдатай, проводящий свободные часы под тентом Ункара, а человек (Рей и раньше видела людей, и могла их отличить от прочих) в униформе. На груди у него был блестящий значок, напоминавший наконечник стрелы.

— Чего надо? — мрачно бросила Рей.

— Где твои родители? — спросил человек. — Откуда ты тут?

— Не твое дело! — огрызнулась Рей и пошла дальше. Но человек оказался настойчивым. Он привел с собой капитана «Праксеума», чтобы показать ему Рей. Рей это взбесило — она не какой-то там диковинный зверь, чтобы на нее пялиться! — но капитан объяснил ей:

— Мы за много парсеков от вулканских территорий. И мы не понимаем, откуда ты здесь.

Капитан сказал, что хотел бы направить запрос в Вулканскую базу данных, чтобы узнать что-нибудь о Рей и ее родственниках. К этому моменту он сумел разговорить ее и выяснить, что Рей категорически отказывалась покидать насиженное место, потому что ждала, пока вернутся родители. Ждала уже долго, большую часть своей жизни, и была настроена ждать до конца.

Но капитан Люк Скайуокер не собирался заставлять ее. Он просто болтал с ней — угостил ее какао, и Рей, впервые попробовавшая что-то настолько сладкое, вкусное и сытное, моментально почувствовала к Скайуокеру сильную приязнь. Она разрешила взять образец своей крови и с нетерпением стала ожидать ответа. У нее появилась надежда: вдруг через эту базу данных разыщут ее родителей, и ей не придется больше ждать? Вдруг они наконец-то смогут встретиться.

Люк вернулся на исходе дня, когда алое солнце Джакку почти закатилось за горизонт. Он был один, и он был мрачен.

— Вулканцы воспитывают своих детей, говоря им правду, какой бы тяжелой и сложной она ни была, — сказал он. — Я решил, поступить так же. В Вулканской базе данных нет записей о тебе, Рей.

Рей почувствовала, как ее сердце будто ухнуло вниз, но постаралась не показать этого.

— Но там есть записи о твоих родственниках и о твоих родителях, — продолжил Люк. — Я… предположил это сразу, когда увидел тебя, но теперь уверен в этом. Последний раз твои родители выходили на связь пятнадцать лет назад, когда покидали вулканскую территорию с кораблем колонистов. С тех пор больше сведений о них не поступало. Скорее всего, они мертвы.

— Нет, — сказала Рей, и собственный голос показался ей чужим. — Это неправда!

— Это так, — сказал Люк, и его светлые глаза были печальны. — Они бы ни за что не оставили тебя здесь просто так. Скорее всего, они хотели связаться с другими вулканцами, чтобы забрать тебя отсюда, но не смогли. Их нет, Рей. Зато есть другие, твои родственники. И они согласны принять тебя, если ты решишь вернуться на Вулкан.

— Нет! — выкрикнула Рей. Она вскочила на ноги и гневно посмотрела на Люка. Его лицо дрожало и расплывалось, потому что из ее глаз потекли слезы — драгоценная влага. — Ты врешь! Они живы! Они вернутся!

— Мне жаль, Рей, — Люк не пошевелился. — Мы будем тут еще несколько дней. Если тебе что-то…

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно! — заорала Рей. — Убирайся! Я не желаю тебя видеть! Ничтожество! Ты врешь!

Она бросилась на Люка и оттолкнула его. Он не увернулся и не попытался перехватить ее маленькие кулаки.

— Хорошо, — сказал Скайуокер. — Я уйду.

И он ушел, оставив Рей один на один с ее яростью, горем и неверием. Ей хотелось крушить. Хотелось направить боль, которую поселил в ней Скайуокер, на что-то материальное, и она разнесла свое маленькое убежище, сбивая костяшки рук и заливаясь слезами. Это не могла быть правда.

Не могла.

Но Рей не была бы практичным ребенком пустыни, если бы не умела быстро приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам. Умом она понимала, что Скайуокер может быть прав. И он сказал, что у нее есть другие родственники. Может, стоило попытать удачу? Ведь если ее родители объявятся и попробуют найти ее, им скажут, что она на Вулкане. И Рей собрала свои немногие вещи и отправилась на аванпост, где работала команда с «Праксеума». Она нашла одного из членов экипажа и сказала:

— Отвезите меня на Вулкан. Пожалуйста.

Запищал сигнал, оповещая, что Рей приближается к следующему ретранслятору. Она поменяла положение и отхлебнула еще из кружки — какао оставался ее любимым напитком с двенадцати лет, но лишь когда она стала работать на астробазе, то смогла пить его сколь ей было угодно — на Вулкане какао не было. Рей улетела на астробазу в качестве стажера, закончив обязательное обучение. Она говорила всем, что ей необходимо скоротать время, подумать об обучении в Вулканской Академии наук, но про себя знала, что, скорее всего, туда не поступит. Рей уже давно обдумывала мысль, навеянную ей тем, давним разговором со Скайуокером. Попробовать поступить в Академию Звездного Флота на Земле. Вдруг получится? Она была умной, давала хорошие результаты на всех тестах…

…Путь до Вулкана должен был занять всего три дня. Рей даже опешила от этой новости. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что вокруг нее не пыльные ржавые развалины, а чистый и новый корабль. Что еда появляется, стоит нажать кнопку. Что в ванной вода льется и льется. Что чистую одежду производит репликатор по индивидуальным меркам. Что люди — не только люди, но в большинстве своем — вокруг ее дружелюбные, не пытаются насмехаться и отнимать ее вещи. Честно говоря, Рей казалось, что она бы с удовольствием побыла на «Праксеуме» подольше. 

И вселенная будто услышала ее мысли, или, скорее всего, сказался характер капитана Скайуокера, который не мог пролететь и светового года, чтобы не остановиться и не помочь кому-нибудь. В итоге путь до Вулкана занял две недели. За эти две недели Рей настолько прижилась, что покидала потом «Праксеум» не сдерживая слез. Особенно ей полюбился двигательный отсек, где она могла проводить часы, выслушивая главного инженера: как работает то или это, всегда готовая помочь. Ее энтузиазм отметил сам капитан, сказав ей, когда «Праксеум» все-таки добрался до места встречи с вулканским кораблем, который должен был довезти Рей до Вулкана:

— Если решишь поступать в Академию Звездного Флота, знай — я всегда готов дать тебе рекомендацию. Нам нужны рукастые и внимательные девушки.

Рей не выдержала и обняла его. Она так редко касалась кого-то на Джакку, потому что _чувствовала_ , а теперь ей наоборот хотелось _почувствовать_ больше, запомнить Люка Скайуокера, дать ему понять, насколько большое место он занял в ее сердце.

А потом был Вулкан.

Сигнал снова запищал, но теперь по-другому. Рей взглянула на сканер и нахмурилась — на астробазе она слегка разучилась сдерживать эмоции. Сканер фиксировал плазменный след от двигателей, но эта область просматривалась с базы, и если бы какой-то корабль пролетел тут, Рей бы об этом знала. Сообщений о корабле не было, а плазменный след вел прочь, из Нейтральной территории, возле которой находилась база, к пространству ромуланцев.

Рей некоторое время изучала данные сканера, а потом положила руки на штурвал и направила корабль в сторону от проложенного курса, по следам импульсных двигателей. К следу примешивался оксид дейтерия, что значило, что у корабля, оставившего след, большие проблемы. И Рей собиралась найти его, и выяснить, что за таинственный корабль вошёл в Нейтральную зону так, что его никто не заметил. Она отправила сообщение на астробазу, что сходит с курса и сосредоточила все внимание на пути. Согласно данным сканера, путь того корабля пролегал через метеоритный пояс, из-за близости которого здесь и расположилась астробаза. Астрономы и физики проводили здесь свои эксперименты, и очень часто использовали в них вольно летающие астероиды. Неизвестный с барахлящими двигателями был отчаянным существом, раз при таких вводных рванул прямо в поле. Рей следовала за ним, чувствуя любопытство и беспокойство в равной мере, но стараясь концентрироваться не на чувствах, а на деле.

Плотность метеоритных роев в этом месте была невысокой, микрометеориты стукались об обшивку, не принося вреда, но Рей была начеку. Даже мелкий рой мог принести большие неприятности, а из-за густой пыли сканер барахлил, и Рей опасалась, что потеряет след.

И, кажется, это случилось. След пропал, и Рей заглушила двигатели, внимательно просматривая данные со сканеров. След не рассеивался — он будто оборвался, словно неисправный корабль был подобран более крупным. Такое тоже могло быть, если это был небольшой шаттл, но шаттл вряд ли мог осилить такое большое расстояние: плазменный след тянулся очень и очень далеко.

Рей попыталась прикинуть примерный курс, откуда мог прилететь этот корабль. Что ему могло быть нужно? Это была Нейтральная территория, их астробаза была единственной на много световых лет вокруг, и никаких кораблей на нее не прибывало.

Но куда же он делся?

Рей, прищурившись, осматривала открывшуюся ей картину: мешанина мелких и чуть более крупных астероидов, хаотично движущихся… Но вот один сменил направление, будто столкнулся с чем-то. Рей присмотрелась к участку, который выглядел пустым, и заметила еще несколько мелких метеоров, столкнувшихся с «пустотой» и отлетевших обратно. Там было что-то. Возможно судно с маскировкой, подобной клингонской или ромуланской.

Им могла быть нужна помощь.

Рей открыла канал связи и произнесла:

— Вызываю неизвестное судно. Уберите маскировку и назовите себя.

Ничего.

— Вам нужна помощь? Вызываю неизвестное судно.

Ответа не было. Возможно, судно уже было пустым. Или находившиеся на нем погибли. В таком случае Рей должна была вернуться и доложить о находке. Она попыталась связаться с астробазой, но пыль затрудняла сигнал, и Рей вновь уставилась на невидимый глазу корабль. Она снова открыла канал и продолжила:

— Вызываю неизвестное судно. Уберите маскировку и назовите себя. Вызываю неизвестное судно.

Что-то всколыхнулось в пустоте и медленно, словно из-под толщи воды, проступили очертания неизвестного корабля. Маскировка была снята. Кто бы ни находился там, он был жив.

Рей еще раз попыталась связаться с базой, но ей удалось лишь отправить короткое сообщение, без ответа и гарантии, что его получат. Она просканировала корабль и выяснила, что на нем находится всего одна форма жизни. Корабль был ей незнаком, но, раз его обитатель убрал маскировку, значит, он был готов сотрудничать. Или планировал напасть и перебраться на корабль Рей. Или был ранен.

Рей направила свой шаттл к кораблю, чтобы пристыковаться к нему. У нее не было оружия, но имелись инструменты, которые вполне можно было использовать как оружие.

Стыковка прошла успешно. Рей подождала, пока выровняется давление в шлюзе, перелезла по узкой «кишке», соединявшей два корабля, и оказалась в тесном шлюзе принимающей стороны. Металл стен и переборок был темно-серым, с медным блеском. Корабль не выглядел новым, но и потрепанным тоже, в дизайне панелей и иллюминатора была своеобразная минималистичная эстетика. Учитывая место встречи и наличие маскировки, несложно было догадаться, кого Рей могла встретить.

Стоило ей коснуться панели, как дверь открылась, и на Рей пахнуло тяжелой смесью запахов: пахло паленым, чем-то кисловатым, похожим на человеческий пот, медным запахом крови. Рей насторожилась, крепко сжав свое единственное оружие — небольшой сварочный аппарат — и шагнула внутрь.

Освещение работало с перебоями, лампы моргали или не горели вовсе. Корабль был мал, Рей не чувствовала вибрации двигателей и примерно определила, где находился двигательный отсек — коридор там был темен. Тогда она направилась к рубке, надеясь, что обитатель корабля может говорить и не собирается нападать на нее.

В рубке задымление было сильнее. Едкий дым пощипывал глаза, и Рей прищурилась, осматриваясь. Пилот полулежал в кресле за штурвалом, и, кажется, был без сознания. Рей осторожно приблизилась к нему, ожидая чего угодно, готовая среагировать на любое резкое движение, но все равно слегка опешила, увидев его лицо в бледно-зеленом свете приборной панели и экранов. На секунду ей показалось, что перед ней вулканец, но она быстро осознала свою ошибку — просто надбровный гребень был не выражен. Ее догадка оказалась верной.

— Ты в сознании? — спросила Рей. — Ты понимаешь меня?

Ромуланец не пошевелился. Он был бледным, с вытянутым лицом и крупным носом. Его одежда была темной, удобной и не походила на ромуланскую военную форму, а черные волосы, довольно длинные, были взъерошены и почти доставали до его плеч. Видимых повреждений не было, оружия Рей тоже не видела. Возможно ли, что это гражданский? Но что он делает здесь?

Рей потянулась за медицинским сканером на поясе, и в этот момент ромуланец открыл глаза и набросился на нее. Он сумел опрокинуть Рей и прижать ее руку с импровизированным оружием к полу, но второй рукой Рей ударила его по лицу, разбив ему губы. Он же схватил ее за запястье крепче и ударил им об пол. От удара оружие вылетело, а Рей свободной рукой снова ударила противника, целя в глаза костяшками пальцев. Он вскрикнул, на мгновение отпустив ее, и этого было достаточно. Вырвавшись из его рук, Рей перевернулась на живот и скользнула за вылетевшим из руки оружием, но ромуланец снова оказался сверху, прижимая ее к полу.

— Ничего личного, — сказал он Рей на ухо, почти прижимаясь к нему губами. — Но мне нужен твой корабль.

**-2-**

…А потом был Вулкан.

И очень быстро Рей поняла, что не вписывается.

Она привыкла к смеси рас на аванпосте. Она прижилась на корабле землян и чувствовала себя там… ну… почти как дома, несмотря на запах, потому что на Джакку ей случалось обонять и похуже. Она читала про вулканцев, слышала, что они не испытывают эмоций, но это ведь неправда, она же вулканка и она очень эмоциональная. Люк пытался объяснить ей, что к чему, но он сам знал о вулканцах не слишком много. Прибытие на Вулкан расставило, как выражались земляне, все точки над «i».

Вулканцы сдерживали свои эмоции, хотя Рей могла чувствовать их. Она пыталась делать так же, но у нее выходило не слишком хорошо. Дальние родственники, согласившиеся приютить ее, кажется, отнеслись к ее появлению без энтузиазма, и Рей скоро поняла, почему. Она была для них дикой. Дикой, как древние вулканцы, еще не принявшие логику, не знавшие учения Сурака. Она была эмоциональной. Она выросла, непривычная к высокой силе тяжести Вулкана и поначалу ей тяжело давался каждый шаг по поверхности.

Она была…

…чужой.

На родной планете, посреди соплеменников, она чувствовала себя более чужой, чем на корабле землян.

Но Рей старалась. Она упражнялась, чтобы закалить свое тело. Заметив, что большинство учеников в школе носят однотипные прически, она попросила остричь свои волосы и больше не заплетала их в три пучка.

Но все же что-то было не так. Что именно не так, Рей поняла позже, когда стала старше. Когда выяснила, наконец, кем же были ее родители.

Они были вʼтош каʼтур — иначе смотрели на эмоции, не сдерживали их так, как делали остальные. И они покинули Вулкан, чтобы основать свою колонию, место, где проявления эмоций не считались чем-то неподобающим.

Это, и то, что Рей росла на дикой планете среди смешения рас и обычаев, во многом повлияло на отношение к ней других вулканцев, хотя большинство старалось держаться непредвзято. Но простая логика говорила о том, что даже при должном старании Рей не сможет за короткий период дисциплинировать себя достаточно. Вулкан так и не стал ей домом.

…Ромуланец пристегнул ее наручниками к стене, а сам развил активную деятельность: перетаскивал что-то с корабля на корабль, удалял данные из памяти бортового компьютера. Рей некоторое время следила за ним, а потом подала голос:

— Ты не улетишь далеко на моем шаттле. Запасов там хватит на сутки, может чуть больше.

— Мне и не нужно далеко, — откликнулся ромуланец. — Всего лишь достичь точки сбора.

— Ты оставишь меня здесь? — спросила Рей.

Ромуланец остановился и посмотрел на нее.

— Да. Кислорода надолго не хватит, к тому моменту, как твои сумеют найти этот корабль, ты уже умрешь.

— Я тебе ничего не сделала, — тихо заметила Рей. — Я хотела тебе помочь.

— Ложь, — отчеканил ромуланец. — Ты заметила нарушителя границы. Ты бы доставила меня на базу, и там бы меня допросили, после того, как я пришел в себя.

Рей вспомнилась человеческая поговорка — «благими намерениями выстлана дорога в ад». В ее случае, благие намерения выстлали ее дорогу на тот свет. Совсем не хотелось умирать тут от удушья, в одиночестве. Рей помнила похороны на заставе: монотонное нытье над умершими. Она видела ритуал прощания на Вулкане, и от мысли о том, что никто не сможет забрать ее катру, доставить ее на гору Селейя, в груди у нее поселился тяжёлый ком.

— Я не хочу умирать, — негромко сказала Рей.

— Никто не хочет, к’дива.

Рей чуть поморщилась: возможно, ромуланец плохо знал язык вулканцев. В любом случае от насмешливой фамильярности она разозлилась, но попыталась унять это чувство. Вместо этого Рей сосредоточилась и попыталась прислушаться к себе.

На Вулкане Рей объяснили, что она сильный эмпат. Она научилась защищаться от чужих эмоций самостоятельно, но на Вулкане ей пришлось специально учиться, чтобы не причинять своими эмоциями вред другим. Тогда она впервые поняла, каким они могут стать орудием при верном применении.

С ромуланцем было что-то не так. Рей чувствовала это по температуре тела и… чему-то еще. Возможно благодаря своей развитой эмпатии. Казалось, что он действует совершенно нормально, но что-то с ним было не то. Испарина на лбу, то состояние, в котором он пребывал, когда Рей нашла его…

— Что с тобой? — спросила Рей. — Ты болен?

Если он болен, у нее есть шанс спастись.

Но ощущения, идущие от ромуланца… Рей узнала ответ на вопрос раньше, чем он заговорил:

— Да, приболел немного.

— Пон-фарр, — заметила Рей со сдержанным интересом, хотя древняя часть ее разума вопила, веля ей убираться подальше от чужого одержимого мужчины. — Разве у ромуланцев бывает пон-фарр?

— Да, вы так его называете, — ромуланец ухмыльнулся. — Такое случается иногда с мужчинами. Но мы быстро сбрасываем напряжение. Жаль, меня эта дрянь застала в неподходящий момент, — его взгляд скользнул по Рей. — Хотя как сказать.

Противное ощущение — непрошенный страх, змеей свернулось где-то в желудке. Рей медленно глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь. Она могла справиться с ромуланцем, тем более, сейчас, когда у него пон-фарр. Нужно просто дождаться удобного момента, когда активная фаза перейдет в пассивную, и он вырубится.

Если до этого не решит воспользоваться ею — но и в таком случае у нее оставался шанс. Шанс всегда есть — даже если поначалу кажется, что это не так.

Ромуланец огляделся, а потом достал из-за пояса дизраптор. Рей застыла, но он, вместо того, чтобы направить оружие на нее, выстрелил в приборную панель своего корабля.

— Было приятно поболтать, — сказал ромуланец, убирая оружие. — Но мне пора. Помедитируй, может, продержишься подольше. Или умрешь в мире.

С этими словами он ушел, оставив Рей одну в полутемной рубке, полной отвратительных запахов.

Рей осмотрела трубу, к которой была пристегнута. Она выглядела не крепкой, и не похоже было, что ее разрушение приведет к немедленному разрушению корабля. Рей с силой дернула наручник. Запястье заныло. Перехватив короткую цепочку второй рукой, Рей дернула наручник ещё раз, со всей силой, налегая на него массой тела, и ещё раз, снова и снова. Что-то должно было сломаться: или ее запястье или треклятая труба. Рей была готова к обоим вариантам.

Она не была только готова к тому, чтобы какой-то момент цепь наручников лопнула, и Рей, не рассчитав сил, рухнула на пол.

Времени разлеживаться не было, и Рей поспешила к шлюзу. Судя по горящим на панели сигналам, ромуланец собирался отстыковаться. Рей несколько раз нажала на кнопку открытия — бесполезно. Тогда она подцепила пальцами края панели, напряглась и отодрала ее, ломая ногти. Отбросив ее, Рей всмотрелась в мешанину проводов, в спешке ища нужный, а найдя, закоротила контакты. С шипением дверь открылась, и зазвучал сигнал тревоги. Давление в шлюзе уже сильно упало, но переходник был на месте, и Рей пролезла по нему, готовая рассадить дверь, если придется. Добравшись до шлюза своего корабля, она ввела аварийный код, и шлюз открылся. В лицо ударила волна воздуха, но Рей уже была внутри и стукнула по кнопке, закрывая шлюз и дожидаясь, пока давление выровняется. Ромуланец наверняка заметил ее перемещение и теперь пытался заблокировать двери, но у Рей было преимущество — она знала этот корабль.

Выбравшись из шлюза в знакомое тесное пространство, Рей едва не лишилась головы — луч дизраптора пролетел прямо над ней и разбился о переборку. И Рей не была уверена, что дизраптор был выставлен на оглушение.

Рей нырнула за пассажирское сиденье и скорчилась там.

На астробазу Рей привез вулканский корабль. До чего же странное чувство: стоило ей материализоваться в транспортаторной базы, ее желудок будто взмыл вверх — на астробазе была стандартная, земная сила тяжести, заметно легче вулканской. Но самым удивительным было, что в транспортаторной царила ужасная жара: техник стоял, обмахиваясь планшетом, а ворот его формы был расстегнут.

— Добро пожаловать на исследовательскую базу-5.3, — сказал он. — Или, как мы ее называем, АБС.

Рей не показала своего удивления и кивнула, приветствуя техника. АБС — так АБС. Наверняка это какая-то аббревиатура.

— Меня зовут Финн, — представился техник. — А вы, должно быть, Рей.

— Все верно, — ответила Рей.

— У вас есть с собой теплые вещи? — спросил техник.

— Простите? — спросила Рей. Ей подумалось, что это могла быть такая «шутка» — Рей была наслышана об обычаях землян, да и не только землян, подшучивать над новичками. Очень утомительный обычай. И, наверное, обидный, если ты новичок.

— У нас неполадки с климатической системой, — пояснил техник. — Тут жарко, а вот в кают-компании жуткий холод. Накиньте что-нибудь, и мы пойдем к начальнику базы. Я вас провожу.

Техник довел ее до кабинета начальника, где климат-контроль работал, и сгрудились все те, кому не нужно было быть на постах. По пути техник по секрету поведал Рей, что они сейчас ночуют в шаттлах, потому что в каждом шаттле своя система обогрева.

Начальник был занят и, извинившись перед Рей, ушел — ему нужно было в другую часть базы. Его помощница приняла у Рей документы, вручила ей планшет с планом базы и тоже исчезла, извинившись.

Рей почувствовала себя будто повисшей в воздухе: все вокруг были заняты делами, а она словно была лишней — опять. Проанализировав свое состояние, Рей приняла решение и спросила у Финна, может ли она чем-то помочь. Как оказалось, помощь была нужна, и Финн принял ее с радостью, а Рей почувствовала, что успокаивается, заняв руки. Это было нелогично?.. Но с другой стороны, она показала свою готовность сотрудничать, что положительно сказалось на том, как ее приняли.

На астробазу Рей прилетела с короткими, как у многих вулканок, волосами, но за год они отросли, и Рей, решив не стричься, стала заплетать их в три пучка как когда-то на Джакку. Это была удобная прическа, и, по мнению, девушек на базе, она выглядела очень необычно. К тому моменту они уже крепко сдружились с Финном, и Рей с тайным удовольствием, ощущая себя так, будто наслаждается чем-то запретным, изучала с его помощью различные аспекты жизни землян: кино, попкорн, видеоигры, современная и классическая музыка, научная фантастика. И ей это нравилось. Нравилось, что любое проявление эмоций с ее стороны встречается не с холодным удивлением, а с радостью. Это расслабляло. Иногда даже слишком.

— Гляди, — Финн улыбнулся, и Рей с легкостью вернула ему улыбку. Финн нравился ей, и она не видела причин, запрещающих ей ему улыбаться, — если соединить провода, ведущие к системе обогрева, вот с этой штукой, то получится короткое замыкание, и свет вырубится. Система будет перезагружаться пару минут, и этого достаточно.

— Достаточно для чего? — спросила Рей.

— Чтобы поцеловать того, кто тебе нравится, — ответил Финн.

Скорчившись за сиденьем, Рей с трудом поменяла позу и подползла к небольшому люку в полу. Очередной выстрел из дизраптора расплавил металл и прожег покрытие пола совсем рядом с ней, но Рей была сосредоточена лишь на маленькой нише в полу. Она подцепила крышку, отодвинула ее в сторону и уставилась на переплетенные провода.

Ромуланец прекратил стрелять — и Рей догадалась, даже не глядя назад, что он собирается подойти к ней, ведь он вооружен, в отличие от нее — и она протянула руку вниз, выдергивая провода из гнезд и соединяя их вместе.

Свет погас, но это заняло гораздо меньше времени, чем Рей рассчитывала. Она успела сделать бросок к ромуланцу, точно так же, как он успел выстрелить прямо в панель управления. А потом Рей сбила его с ног, и свет зажегся, и они кубарем покатились по полу.

Рей казалось, что прошлое мертво. Что она убила его дисциплиной, заглушила его голос ежедневными медитациями, бросила на Джакку все то, что было не нужно ей в цивилизованных мирах. В прошлом не было ничего, что она желала бы оставить себе.

Но оказалось, что некоторые вещи не умирают, что они въедаются в плоть и кровь и готовы поднять голову, стоит им только позволить. Ромуланец занёс над ней кулак, и Рей мгновенно, не думая, ударила его в центр тела, туда, где у большинства гуманоидов находились важные органы. Ударив, она откатилась и вскочила на ноги, и нанесла упреждающий удар, ожидая повторного нападения. Но его не последовало. Ромуланец повалился на пол и тяжело дышал. Дизраптор вылетел из его руки. Тяжёлый жар распространялся от него. Нужно было спешить, и Рей схватила один из мотков кабеля, забытых техниками, проверявшими шаттл перед стартом, и принялась связывать ромуланцу руки. Закончив с этим, она подтащила его к пассажирскому креслу и с трудом взвалила туда.

— Мы летим на астробазу, — сообщила она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос был спокойным и не дрожал.

Ромуланец взглянул на нее сквозь полуопущенные веки, и Рей отвернулась. Нужно было проложить курс обратно.

У землян было много цветистых поговорок, сдобренных ругательствами. Рей даже записывала их из любопытства, а потом наткнулась в сети на целую книгу, посвященную обсценной лексике, и с головой ушла в чтение. Невероятно познавательно.

Сейчас она бы с удовольствием применила полученные знания на практике.

Ромуланец разнес панель управления ее шаттла. Связаться с астробазой было нельзя из-за помех, покинуть это место тоже, потому что руля _не было_. И пока Рей ломала голову, как заставить корабль двигаться в нужную сторону или усилить сигнал антенны, время утекало. Система регенерации кислорода явно испытывала большую нагрузку, о чем свидетельствовали циркулирующие в воздухе запахи. А ромуланца все сильнее захватывал пон-фарр.

Как он там? Вдруг Рей что-то ему серьезно повредила?

Рей попыталась просчитать возможность повреждений, но остановилась. Что с ней? Почему она так печется об этом ромуланце, ведь она впервые видит его? Да, у него пон-фарр, и это, наверняка, смертельно…

При мысли о возможной смерти ромуланца, ее кожа вдруг покрылась мурашками, древний инстинкт, схожий у многих гуманоидных видов — попытка вздыбить уже несуществующую шерсть. Она не могла допустить, чтобы он умер! Это же ужасно!..

«И никто не узнает, зачем он прилетал сюда, — подумала Рей, силой возвращая свои мысли в нормальное русло. — Вот о чем нужно беспокоиться. Если он умрет, мы ничего не узнаем».

Но, даже несмотря на свое странное беспокойство, Рей ничего не могла сделать — от пон-фарра не было лекарств, а устраивать с ним битву не на жизнь, а на смерть она не собиралась. И точно не собиралась позволять кому-либо это сделать…

— Ты ведь чувствуешь это?

Рей дернулась, когда ромуланец заговорил. Она думала, что он спит!

— Я ничего не чувствую, — отрезала Рей.

Ее саму бросило в жар. Рей неосознанно потерла лоб ладонью, чувствуя себя прескверно. Поскорее бы добраться до базы! А вдруг этот ромуланец был болен чем-то еще?.. Вдруг он умолчал о какой-то опасной болезни, и теперь Рей принесет эту заразу туда, где все ее друзья, и…

— Чувствуешь, — сказал ромуланец. В его голосе сквозило странное удовлетворение.

— Я ощущаю, что ты не в порядке, — сказала Рей нейтрально. — Мой самоконтроль недостаточно силен.

— Моя удача, да?

— Нет, — это прозвучало гораздо резче, чем Рей планировала.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил ромуланец как ни в чем не бывало.

Рей промолчала.

— Меня зовут Кайло Рен, — продолжил он.

— Что ты делал в Нейтральной зоне? — спросила Рей.

— Скажешь, как тебя зовут — отвечу.

— Рей, — ответила Рей коротко.

— Это не похоже на вулканское имя.

— Я полагаю, мои родители вдохновлялись именами других рас.

— Полагаешь?

— Я их не помню, они давно погибли.

— Жаль, — коротко сказал Кайло. — Я выполнял задание, порученное мне консулом Сената.

— Шпионил, — уронила Рей.

— Почему ты предполагаешь самое худшее? — Кайло ухмыльнулся.

— Это не самый худший вариант, который я могу предположить.

Кайло приподнялся в кресле и наклонился к ней настолько, насколько позволяли путы:

— Так предположи худшее.

— Ты диверсант, — сказала Рей. — Ты выглядишь как вулканец, при желании сможешь сойти за человека. Ты мог шпионить за кем-то.

— Ждешь от меня только плохого?

— А разве ромуланцы давали повод ожидать чего-то иного?

Кайло Рен рассмеялся.

— Ты права, — сказал он. — Но мы лишь защищаемся.

— Вы нападали на Федерацию, — возразила Рей. — То, что ты тут — это нарушение всех соглашений.

— Плевать, — легко сказал Кайло. — Об этом никто не узнает.

— Я расскажу…

— Через полчаса, — перебил ее Кайло, — тебя бросит в жар. А еще через час ты будешь умолять, чтобы я выебал тебя прямо тут, чтобы избавить от боли.

— Нет, — сухо сказала Рей.

— Посмотрим, — губы Кайло Рена растянулись в ухмылке. — Я могу подождать.

— Пон-фарр не передается по воздуху, — отрезала Рей и вновь вернулась к своему занятию, чувствуя, как Кайло Рен рассматривает ее.

Она слышала о случаях, когда пон-фарр одного вулканца пробуждал пон-фарр у другого, но обычно такое случалось с теми, кто был в паре. Это было естественно. С ней все будет хорошо, пон-фарр — это не болезнь. Но ромуланец следил за ней, не отрывая взгляда.

— Ты замужем? — спросил он.

Рей не ответила.

— Значит, нет, — продолжил Кайло Рен. — Я слышал байки, что вулканцы трахаются раз в семь циклов, но… — он замолчал, и Рей обернулась, чтобы узнать, почему.

Ромуланец сально ухмылялся.

— Но мы проверяли, — закончил он. — Это совсем не так.

Рей вновь вернулась к починке панели, стараясь сосредоточиться только на этом процессе, игнорируя странную, дрожь, охватившую ее руки.

У Рей никогда не случалось пон-фарра. Это было нормально — в целом, женщины проходили через него позже, чем мужчины, обычно находясь в браке, а в иных случаях могли никогда не испытать это состояние. У Рей не было пары — еще одно последствие ее «дикой» жизни, и она всерьез рассматривала мысль обратиться к Финну, если вдруг с ней случится… оно. Вероятность этого была невероятно мала просто статистически, и Рей полагала свои размышления о такой возможности лишь отголоском старой жизни, когда ей приходилось готовить себя к самому худшему.

А теперь она оказалась заперта в шаттле с ромуланцем в пон-фарре, и чувствовала себя все хуже.

Должно быть, виновата была ее способность к эмпатии. Нужно было сосредоточиться, успокоиться и унять эмоции, поднять внутренние щиты. Если Кайло Рен попробует порвать свои путы и напасть на нее, ей придется защищаться. Придется использовать его дизраптор. 

— Ваши дизрапторы можно выставить на оглушение? — спросила Рей негромко.

Кайло Рен коротко хохотнул.

— А зачем? — спросил он. — В этом же все веселье!

«Сех’лат тебя загрызи!» — раздраженно подумала Рей, и тут же рассердилась на себя.

Она слишком расслабилась. На базе среди людей она слишком мало времени уделяла самоконтролю и медитациям. И вот к чему это привело!

Рей потерла лицо обеими ладонями и снова уставилась на приборную панель, совершенно не понимая, с чего начать. Сначала вскрыть ее, чтобы посмотреть, что творится внутри? Да, так она и поступит.

Рей надеялась, что простая механическая деятельность успокоит ее, но все стало только хуже. Ей было тяжело держать инструменты, руки дрожали, и она еле-еле справилась с тем, чтобы снять часть наружных панелей и осмотреть повреждения изнутри. Ей повезло, и система внешней связи оказалась нетронутой. Рей могла бы подключиться к ней напрямую — но смысл? Мощности сигнала все равно не хватало. Раздражённо отпихнув от себя сумку с инструментами, Рей закрыла лицо руками и погрузилась в свои невесёлые мысли. Ей было ужасно душно, жара сводила с ума, и Рей вспомнилось, как в детстве она и другие маленькие беспризорники оккупировали развалюхи на кладбище кораблей, собирая с них все ценное, устраивая маленькие бои за то что нельзя было утянуть из-под носа у других незаметно. Солнце калило, песок обжигал даже сквозь обувь и штаны, перед глазами все плыло, и казалось, что весь мир сузился до крошечной точки — прямо как сейчас — до полуразобранного корабля, где Рей, повиснув на опасной высоте, свинчивала так необходимые ей гравитационные компрессоры, изнемогая от жары, усталости и жажды.

Лёгкий шорох раздался позади, и Рей вскинулась, шаря рукой рядом с собой — сумки с инструментами не было.

Резко обернувшись, Рей обомлела: Кайло Рен возвышался прямо перед ней, а разрезанный кабель валялся на полу. Неужели она настолько выпала из реальности, что не заметила, как он освободился?

Рей бросилась к дизраптору, но Рен перехватил ее, и Рей стала отбиваться, чувствуя, что ее руки ослабли, прямо как в первые дни прибытия на Вулкан. Они рухнули на пол, но основной удар пришелся на Кайло Рена, прижимавшего ее к себе. Он перевернулся, подмял Рей под себя и прижал ее руки к полу, не давая ей двинуться, но у Рей и не было сил на это.

— Нет, нет, нет, — зашептал он ей на ухо. Рей дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, но безуспешно. Часть ее не желала вырываться, ей нравилось лежать, придавленной чужим весом и чувствовать горячее дыхание на шее. Как такое могло быть? Почему ей так нравилось это?

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Кайло Рен.

Его колено вклинилось между ее ног, и Рей позволила ему это сделать. Кайло Рен уже не удерживал ее руки — Рей сама безвольно лежала под ним, позволяя ему делать все, что заблагорассудится и изучая собственные ощущения.

Она словно сгорала изнутри. Ей было тяжело дышать и мучительно, почти до боли, хотелось, чтобы что-то заполнило ноющую пустоту внутри. Рей вцепилась в спину ромуланца, сама прижимаясь к нему бедрами и намеренно позволила себе расслабиться, а чужим эмоциям — потечь свободно, смешиваясь с ее собственными. Уже было все равно.

**-3-**

Рей пришла в себя, лежа на полу. Ее одежда в беспорядке валялась рядом, а спину согревало тепло чужого тела. Ромуланец мерно дышал позади нее, одной рукой обнимая ее за талию, а вторую — подложив под голову вместо подушки.

Рей ощутила прилив жгучего стыда. Умом она понимала, что стыдиться здесь нечего, но ей казалось, что будь она более дисциплинированной, более… вулканкой, такого бы не случилось. Она бы никогда не позволила такому произойти, не дала бы чужим эмоциям взять контроль над собой…

Рей осторожно передвинула руку ромуланца и откатилась в сторону, поднимаясь на четвереньки. Она не знала, сколько она проспала, после того, что между ними случилось (и подробностей того, что случилось, она тоже, к счастью, не помнила), сколько осталось времени до момента, когда система регенерации кислорода накроется окончательно, или когда придет корабль, который так ждет Кайло Рен.

Быстро натянув на себя одежду, Рей, неслышно ступая, подошла к панели управления. На разбитый штурвал она уже внимания не обращала, теперь ее занимала только система связи. Если бы она могла использовать что-то, как дополнительную антенну, чтобы усилить сигнал…

В ее мозгу щелкнуло. Корабль Рена. Он до сих пор состыкован с шаттлом. Если воспользоваться его системами связи, возможно, Рей сможет послать сигнал. Еще раз обернувшись на спящего ромуланца, чтобы удостовериться, что он спит, она подтянула к себе сумку с инструментами и подлезла под пульт.

Нужно было бы связать Кайло Рена, но Рей не была уверена, что он не проснется от ее действий. Поэтому решила просто поспешить.

Ей почти удалось. Она сумела подключиться к системе ромуланского корабля, оставалась сущая мелочь — суметь синхронизировать сигналы.

— Это не поможет.

Рей застыла и медленно обернулась, глядя на Кайло Рена. Он неторопливо одевался, изредка бросая на нее короткие, но говорящие взгляды. Рей столь же неторопливо достала его дизраптор из сумки с инструментами и приказала:

— Не двигайся.

— Тебе нравится, когда я раздет? — ромуланец хмыкнул. — Я бы удовлетворил твою просьбу, но у нас мало времени, к’дива.

«Мало времени».

Рей крепче сжала дизраптор и выбралась из-под пульта, чувствуя, что ей совсем не хочется применять его. Более того, она чувстовала… спокойствие? Радость? Нет, не радость. Это были не ее чувства, а Кайло Рена. Она ощущала исходящее от него сытое удовлетворение и ужасно злилась из-за того, что оно ее успокаивало. Финн любил рассказывать о том, как умиротворяющее действует мурлыканье кошек, и теперь Рей испытывала что-то подобное.

Она не хотела этого чувствовать.

Охваченная неконтролируемой злостью, Рей обрушила кулак на панель, с удовольствием наблюдая, как пластик трескается под ее костяшками.

— Ух ты, — со смешком заметил Кайло Рен. — Со мной ты была нежнее.

— Замолчи, — процедила Рей.

— Все хуже и хуже с самоконтролем, да? Это нормально для вулканок после первого секса?

— Это все из-за тебя! — рявкнула Рей. Она пыталась успокоиться, пыталась поднять щиты, но чувствовала себя так, будто пытается выстроить стену из обломков. То, что раньше получалось легко, теперь не желало работать, и Рей просто стала стравливать злость как раньше, на Джакку, нанося бессмысленные удары по стенам и обстановке, не обращая внимания на то, что разрушает. Они все равно не могли связаться с базой, не могли сдвинуться с места, так какая разница?

Она не услышала — ощутила, как Кайло Рен приближается к ней и попыталась ударить его, но он ловко притянул ее к себе, обняв так, чтобы руки Рей оказались прижатыми к телу. Дизраптор выпал из ее пальцев, глухо стукнув об пол.

— Прекрати, — сказал Рен. — Иначе разрушишь корабль раньше, чем нас подберут.

— Какая разница! — выдавила Рей.

— Для меня — просто огромная. Я хочу жить.

— Почему это должно меня волновать? Вы убьете меня.

Кайло Рен не ответил, продолжая удерживать ее. Они неловко опустились на пол, и Рей обмякла в его руках, глядя в стену.

Без сомнения, те, кто придут за Кайло Реном, заметут следы, уничтожат шаттл. Она должна хотя бы попробовать отправить сообщение на базу, чтобы там знали, где искать.

— Ничего ты никуда не отправишь, — негромко сказал Кайло Рен над ее ухом. — Ты остаешься со мной.

«Он ответил на мои мысли».

Рей предположила, что находясь в смятении, могла сказать вслух что-то, что обнаружило бы ее планы. Потому что второй вариант был настолько неприемлем, насколько вообще могла быть эта ситуация: ее ослабевшие щиты, пон-фарр, в который ее втянуло против воли, а теперь еще и это.

«Между нами не может быть связи, — сказала Рей себе. — Мы относимся к разным видам, пусть у нас и общие предки».

Но ей были известны случаи, когда связь устанавливалась с людьми… а с ними общего у вулканцев было гораздо меньше.

Рука Кайло Рена скользнула к вороту ее туники, расстегивая его, чтобы получить доступ к ее груди — так легко и естественно, будто он проделывал это сотни раз.

— Нет, — пробормотала Рей, опустошенно и устало. — Я не хочу.

Она дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, но Кайло легко удержал ее.

**Author's Note:**

> И забрал Кайло ее к себе в рабство, и познакомил со своей мамкой-человеком, и узнала Рей о его папке - ромуланце-неформале, и про неаппетитные подробности о лагерях с пленными вулканцами, и попыталась разорвать случайно получившуюся связь между ними... но писать об этом мне лень)))


End file.
